


Confessions in the Dark

by InkyRamblings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyRamblings/pseuds/InkyRamblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an old story I had up on FF so I thought I would slowly put all my FF stories here. Warnings? I wrote it a couple years ago, so it's just some silly fluff. What happens? James tries gets Sirius to confess his feelings for a certain werewolf and plans a silly game to get things started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black was losing his mind. He had found himself alone in the Gryffindor common room and began pacing around the room like a madman. 

Something has gone wrong inside my head…yes, yes that’s it. I mean I can’t possibly feel that way about…not about…no. Friends should NOT have fantasies about other friends. It is very wrong Sirius, very wrong indeed. I mean you are the great Sirius Black. Hogwarts Heartbreaker, Don Juan, Casanova, take your pick! You are not however—

Whatever Sirius was not he never did find out, since at that particular moment he heard the portrait swinging open and voices beginning to filter inside the common room. He made a mad dash to the nearest armchair and grabbed a book from out of his school bag. He pretended to be deeply engrossed in the book, which he was holding upside down.

“Padfoot, there you are! We’ve been looking for ages,” said James as he flopped down on the couch in front of the fire, Peter sitting next to him. Remus took the other armchair across from Sirius and pulled out his Ancient Runes book. Sirius watched the firelight cast shadows across the boy’s face.

“Uhm…” said Sirius, “Sorry mate, I headed up here after class to look over notes for Potions. Even the great Sirius Black has to study sometimes!” he finished with a small chuckle. Remus snorted at this and a small smile played around his lips.

“Ah Padfoot, sometimes I worry about you and your sanity. Now chaps, what shall we do on this riveting Friday night?” inquired James. The boys looked at one another, contemplating how to spend their Friday evening. Sirius found himself glancing at Remus. No, not glancing but staring.

I should not be staring at him like this. What if he looks up from his book and we make eye contact? He will think I have gone bonkers! Well, not that I am not already going bonkers. He sure does look lovely with the light of the fire hitting him like that. His eyes are shining so brightly, so—

“Sirius!” exclaimed James, causing the four boys to jump slightly. Sirius was startled out of his intense staring and looked at James in alarm.

“Prongs?” 

“Erm, Padfoot…come get some food with me from the kitchens. We’ll get some snacks to start this Friday night off right!” explained James with a little too much enthusiasm. Sirius agreed to go, but held on to some reluctance since he would be losing precious staring time at his Moony.

My moony? My?? Oh sweet mother of Merlin I am in love with Remus. Oh my gods, oh my god, Oh. My. Gods!”

Sirius and James left the common room under the invisibility cloak. They successfully raided the kitchens and had more food than they could carry, some of it had to be bewitched to fly under the cloak with them. They were almost back to the common room when James said,

“Padfoot, there is something I need to ask you.”

“What is it Prongs?” Sirius asked, concerned by the serious look on his best mate’s face. However, right at that particular moment, Filch had decided to come skulking around the corner, followed by his beloved Mrs. Norris. Sirius jerked his head toward Filch and James closed his mouth, irritated that Filch had just disturbed the question James had finally summoned enough courage to ask Sirius about. He glanced over at shaggy haired friend and saw a very mischievous glint in his eye. James instantly understood and cast an equally devious smirk back at Sirius. They crouched down low under the cloak and started to levitate a most delicious looking lemon meringue pie towards Filch. Mrs. Norris spotted the flying pastry first and meowed excessively until Filch came over to her.

“What is it, my sweet?” he said, then looked up toward where the cat was looking. As soon as he looked up he received a face full of pie and let out a rather girly shriek. He began to shout a slew of curse words at his invisible attackers, vowing to get revenge. The two boys bolted back toward the common room, laughing hysterically the whole way with the image of a screaming Filch with pie covering his face and hair in their heads. They were just about to say the password to the fat lady when Sirius asked, breathless with laughter, what it was James had wanted to ask him earlier.

“Oi, forget it mate. It…it wasn’t important.”

“Prongs, I have only ever seen your face that serious when you stare down Evans. It was important!” Sirius said. James sighed and looked at his best friend of seven years.

“Sirius, do you, erm…do you fancy…”

“Fancy…? You’ll have to be more specific than that mate,” Sirius laughed.

“Do you fancy Moony?” James blurted out, stopping Sirius’ laughter immediately and leaving him with the most shocked expression on his face.

Oh god! James knows, James fucking knows! What do I say?! He is your best mate after all Sirius…maybe you should just tell him. No I can’t tell him it…it’s too awkward. But if you don’t tell him it will just keep eating you alive. If you can’t trust James who can you trust?

“James, mate. I, I…” Sirius stammered, he couldn’t bring himself to say. Saying it out loud would make it so much more real to him and he was not sure how he would handle it. James looked at his friend, sighed deeply, and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Padfoot, you are my best mate and you know I would accept you no matter what. You have been my statue of support through all these years that I have been stalk—uhm, chasing after Lily. And besides, it is bloody obvious from the way you stare at him!” James stated, with a grin.

“You’re really okay with it Prongs?”

“Yes. And honestly, I think he returns your feelings. Those girls who always crowd around the common room aren’t the only ones I’ve caught staring at you.” James said with a wink.

“What? Moony doesn’t fancy me! I mean it would be bloody brilliant if he did but…no.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“Are you mad? It would creep the poor bloke out! He is the most innocent thing I have ever laid my eyes on. How would he feel if I just said eh, Moony, I want to shag you into the next century!” Sirius huffed.

“Oi Padfoot, I don’t need to know the details! I really think you have got to tell him. I mean this is our last year at Hogwarts, now or never right?” 

“I suppose you’re right. But I have no clue how to go about it properly…I mean without totally freaking him out.” Sirius sighed.

“Padfoot…” James began saying, a hint of the infamous Marauder glint in his eye. “I think I have a plan.”


	2. Chapter Two

Remus Lupin was not a fan of truth or dare. However, Sirius and James had come bursting in through the door, hands full of glorious snacks, and insisted they all play the silly game. They proudly reiterated their story of drowning Filch in lemon pie. Remus watched the way Sirius’ face lit up as he told the story. His grey eyes sparkled with flecks of blue and Remus loved the way his dark lashes outlined those lovely eyes. He sighed and followed the other boys up to the dormitory. He knew he would not be able to resist doing something Sirius asked him to. 

This particular game of truth or dare, however, was driving Remus over the edge. Every time James dared Sirius to do something, it somehow involved Remus as well. First it was, “Padfoot, I dare you to hold Moony’s hand for three minutes.” Then it was “Padfoot, you have to give Moony a big hug!” and of course he could not forgot “Padfoot, pet Moony like you are Filch and he is Mrs. Norris.” Remus was starting to feel dizzy from all the small touches given to him by Sirius. He also noticed there seemed to be some strange mutual understanding between James and Sirius. They would glance at one another and try to stifle a small laugh. 

Peter may have been oblivious but Remus certainly was not. Then it hit him like the first time the Whomping Willow struck him in the gut.

Oh my Godric Gryffindor they must suspect I don’t like girls the way they do. That’s why they’re doing this. They must think I’ll come clean if Sirius keeps doing all these things. Oh no, maybe they know I like Sirius! But how could—?

“Moony!” said James, “Time to come out of lala land there mate, we’re going to bed.”

“Oh good!” sighed Remus in relief he would be able to escape the situation. Maybe they were just being their normal, well strange, selves and really didn’t know anything, Remus hoped silently to himself.

“Wait, one more dare Padfoot,” said James, smirking at Sirius.

Oh no. Please, please, please don’t let it involve me! Remus looked terrified, but tried to just silently edge his way over to his bed unnoticed. 

“I dare you to…hmm,” James thought sleepily, “sleep in Moony’s bed tonight. And Moony you have to be there too, no escaping for you.”

“Oh really James what kind of dare is that? It’s just plain stupid!” Remus said, having a mini heart attack at the thought of sleeping next to Sirius. 

“Moony hates me!” exclaimed Sirius with a playful look in his eyes. He pretended to pout and looked up at Remus.

“You know I don’t Pads…C’mon let’s just go to bed.” Remus felt defeated. This had to be a ploy to get him to confess. There could be no other reason for it.

Sirius smiled to himself and winked at James. He climbed into Remus’ bed and closed the curtains around them. James wolf-whistled and Remus threw a shoe at his head. The two boys laid there in the dark in an awkward silence. 

“Erm, I’m sorry you seem so uncomfortable Moony. I didn’t realize you liked your personal space that much.” 

“Huh? Oh no it’s fine Sirius, really. Just another one of James’ silly dares. I’m glad it’s you and not him or Peter though,” Remus chuckled. Sirius laughed too and Remus got goosebumps on his arms as he heard that wonderful bark-like laugh so close to him. 

“Well I guess we should go to sleep now,” Remus said, anxious to get this over with because inappropriate thoughts of what he would like to do to the warm mass laying next to him were starting to infiltrate his mind.

“Right,” Sirius said, “But Moony I feel I should warn you…I have been known to molest people in my sleep.”

“What!” Remus shot up with alarm. 

“I’m joking Moony!” Sirius said, tears of laughter forming in his eyes. “You sure have been awfully jumpy this evening.”

“Well, you might be too if…”

“If what?”

“Nothing. Goodnight Sirius,” Remus said, slightly panicking that he almost said ‘if the person you were in love with kept touching you and not realizing the effect they have on you.’

Sirius looked at Remus questioningly in the dark but didn’t say anything. He laid there on his back and sighed loudly. All he wanted to do was reach out and take his dear werewolf’s hand. He wanted to let him know that he would never be alone if he didn’t want to be. James had assured him this was the perfect plan because confessions are much easier to make in the dark. All Sirius had to do was say, ‘Remus, I love you.’

“Remus…” Sirius started saying. Remus immediately looked over at Sirius. He usually only used his first name if there was something bothering him and he wanted to talk about it.

“What is it Pads?” asked Remus.

“Goodnight.” was all Sirius managed to say. Remus knew there was more to it than that, but he didn’t want to pressure him. So he bid him goodnight again and turned over on his side, facing away from Sirius. He edged himself to the edge of the bed, summoning his willpower to not turn around and wrap his arms around the dark-haired beauty lying next to him. Sirius glanced over at Remus and couldn’t take it anymore. The frustration buzzing around his brain was driving him mad!

“Remus, why have you never dated anyone?” Sirius asked.

“What?” Remus turned over to face Sirius again. “I dated that girl in fifth year.” He said defensively.

“For like two weeks!” Sirius snorted. “And you never even touched her.”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Remus said, annoyance in his tone. 

“I’m sorry Rem, it’s just…I don’t know. You’re a good looking bloke and all and I just want to see you happy.” Sirius stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Remus’ heart skipped a beat. Sirius had just said he was good looking! He knew it didn’t really mean anything but still, it was nice to hear.

“I appreciate that Padfoot but I really just don’t think dating girls is the right thing for me.” Remus said with a small laugh.

“What about dating blokes then?”

Remus said nothing. 

“Rem?..” asked Sirius.

“Goodnight Sirius,” was his reply as he turned back around, not wanting to deal with this right now. Sirius decided to quit with the games. He wrapped his arm around Remus’ waist and dragged him as close as possible to him. He held on tightly and buried his face in Remus’ hair.

“Uhm, Sirius? I’m guessing you are asleep and really do molest people?” Remus said hesitantly.

“No you great poof!” Sirius said affectionately and nuzzled his nose against Remus’ neck.

“Then, wh-what are you doing?” Remus stammered, half convinced he was dreaming.

“Would you date me?” Sirius whispered.

“Sirius? Are you serious? I thought you liked—”

“I, Sirius Black, am very serious. And I like you Remus Lupin and only you.”

“You do? Why?” 

“Because you are smart and kindhearted and brave and adorable,” Sirius said and Remus snorted.

“Oi you are difficult.” Sirius said, and pounced on Remus until he has straddling him. Remus was beyond bewildered and just looked up at the animagus, unsure of what the heck was going on. Sirius bent down and tentatively pressed their lips together. It was a shy kiss at first but quickly grew into something more intense. Sirius ran his tongue along Remus’ lower lip, causing him to shiver pleasantly at such a feeling. When Sirius began trailing kisses along Remus’ neck and jaw line, Remus asked rather breathlessly,

“Sirius, is this what you really want?”

“What do I want? I want these lips,” Sirius said, kissing Remus again. “I want to touch this hair, stroke these arms, kiss everything from the top of your head and down.” Sirius said with a smile and a wink. Remus shivered again. He shifted, gently removing Sirius from his place on top of him so that they were facing each other on the bed.

“Sirius Black,” Remus said, unsure at first but gathering courage, “I really do love you.”

“And I love you Remus Lupin.” Sirius replied with no hesitance at all. He wrapped his arms around his werewolf again and pressed himself as close to his body as possible. Remus entwined their hands together and they fell asleep like that. They awoke the next day to James ripping the curtains open and whooping loudly, parading around the room singing “James Potter has the best ideas ever, he got Remus and Sirius together!”


End file.
